democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
The National Democratic Party
Red Black White | legislative= 4 | mayors= 2 }} The National Democratic Party (NDP) is one of the six original political parties, and is still currently active. The National Democrats prioritize rapid expansionism and a strong military. With an autocratic outlook on the world, the National Democrats seek a domination victory. Generally, the National Democrats will favor the Liberty and Honor social policy trees. Elected Officials Legislators * FiveColorGoodStuff * Sacha862 * Robot641 * ninja-otter Political Platform In a post written by u/FiveColorGoodStuff, the National Democrats political platform was put forth as such: * Aggressive, militaristic expansion. The NNDP believes that the best defense is ensuring all attackers are eliminated. We stand for a strong military and the will to use it effectively. * A solid economy. The NNDP wants to prioritize the development of trade routes to our city-state allies. This economy will fuel the English war machine. * Science, Culture, and Faith will be the focus of development only after the continent is ours. During and after the conquering, science will be more of a focal point than culture or faith, to keep our glorious military up-to-date. * Exploration. The NNDP desires expeditions into the ocean. Once we've met the barbarous civilizations on the other continent, we will make the decision to either assimilate these lands into our empire or leave the heathens to their whims. * Late-game, the NNDP supports the adoption of the Autocracy ideology. We believe that this is in the best interest of the English Empire, as it will augment and enhance our military and send us on the path to Domination Victory. Previous Political Platforms In a post by u/KingLadislacJagiello, the National Democrats political platform was put forth as such: * A Militaristic Civ - We support a civilization that will be able to expand and conquer. Possible candidates include the Chinese, Japanese, Aztecs, and Germany. * A Strong National Defense - Our army will be the envy of the known world, with an economy to back it up, and an Honor/Liberty hybrid policy tree to effect this military expansion! * A Wide Strategy - The more cities we have, the more production queues that can be loaded up with barracks and units! * A Hawkish Foreign Policy - Our neighbors shall know to fear us, and if they refuse, they shall be taught with the edge of a sword! * Autocracy - That about says it all, we believe in the Autocracy Ideology for our end game rush for the remaining capitals we have not already conquered. * Domination Victory - We shall work towards the subjugation of the world under our civilization's banner! Early Game Goals Set out in a separate post in the subreddit posted by u/KingLadislavJagiello, The National Democrats set out their early game strategy. It's in this post that The National Democrats also made their official bid for England to be the civilization of choice to play as. Their strategy is outlined as such: ATTENTION! Members of Democraciv! Do you want a more enjoyable experience out of your simulated democratic Civ V game? Do you think that sitting at home on a hill all day reading scientific manuals is boring and dull? Does glorious battle and honor sound much, much more appealing? Then have we got the plan for you! The NDP’s Chosen Empire: England The Why: * England is by far a more interesting and fun civ. Their UA allows for offensive intelligence, a greater array of espionage options throughout the mid and late game, and better naval movement for easier invasions. * Coastal start bias is a powerful thing, both militarily and economically. Trade is plentiful and rich when you live by the sea, and the ease of movement England’s UA allows for will let us colonize and conquer across the ocean. * England’s UU’s are mid game powerhouses of unimaginable utility. Their longbowmen are known far and wide as one of the most broken ranged units in the game, raining death and destruction upon units and cities at ranges rivaling late game artillery. Their Ships of the Line, coupled with early coastal access and quicker naval movement, allow us easy invasion routes to all coastal civs, even ones on other continents. Their strength and range allow for the bombardment and capture of any city even remotely close to the sea, sealing our Domination victory. The Where: The NDP advocates for settling in an even better spot. However, we make no promises about any one type of start location - the random number generator is a fickle thing. We aim to be near any and all of the following: * Rivers * Hills * Luxuries * Strategics * Coastal Resources London will subsequently build: * Scout * Monument * Warrior * Granary * Barracks * Pyramids No workers will be produced except on an ad hoc basis, as we expect to steal a worker or two early on from city states. In addition, we envision Great Pyramids in our future, giving us a couple free workers to boot. We might pump out a another warrior if we see barbs too. Just sayin. It’s free culture for killing em with honor, after all. Our next few cities will produce whatever seems to be the best for for the area, however, they will probably all have at least a monument, granary and a barracks by the first couple turns, as well as perhaps an archer. The mayors do have some freedom, after all. Technologies! Tech order is incredibly malleable for us, as we don’t want to say anything for certain until we see our start. However, we have a few techs that we believe we might need depending on our start moving forwards: * Sailing (Ships/Sea Resources) * Pottery (Granaries) * Bronze Working (Spearmen, Statue of Zeus) * Archery (Bowmen, start the road to Longbows) * Masonry (Pyramids) * Purple Technologies! Social Policies are another area where we want to be variable and adaptive to our situation. However, the rough plan should be: * Start the Liberty policy tree * Adopt the first tenant of Honor when we are first able to hit barbarians, or after we reach the free settler policy in Liberty * Finish Liberty, adopting more Honor policies if the area is more hostile than we expected * Work on Honor a scosche, maybe make it halfway through * Move on to the Exploration(/Commerce) tree * Build Factories * Autocracy Ideology (or Order if it’ll win us diplo points with other Order AI’s, or if the situation calls for it) Opiate of the Masses: The NDP recognizes the strengths of religion, however, we are not entirely willing to sacrifice precious early production for shrines. We will found a pantheon if we hit a ruin that gives us faith, and plan to maximize the chances of this with really energetic scouting. Pantheon will be based on our start. If a religion is founded, we plan to take Tithe (for the Gold) and Pagodas/Monasteries/Mosques (For everything else). Military: “Nuke it from orbit, it’s the only way to be sure.” ~Ellen Ripley Here we go. Here’s where it gets fun. The NDP believes in the appropriate application of military forces, both early game to farm culture from barbarians, and to secure early border security and conquest. We expect Great Generals and unit experience to come quickly to us with our Honor policies, and soon our armies will be juggernauts, roaming the map, engendering the greatest terror in the hearts of our enemies. Using skillful diplomacy, we will never fear repercussions for our actions, as we plan on destroying weak civs with overwhelming strength before many others are met This will reduce the inevitable warmonger penalties and give us free reign over the continent. By the time the Medieval period rolls around, we will have Longbowmen, and our continent will tremble before us - when the Renaissance gifts us Ships of the Line and extra spies, so too will the world. Sound like fun? ;-) We think it does. Beats the Hell out of turtling, that’s for sure. Response to Civ Choice In a response to the official decision of England being the chosen civilization, u/grachamoncha posted the following on the subreddit: The National Democratic Party are delighted that England has been chosen as the played Civilization by the Democraciv community. We hope this shows that through compromise with other parties and peaceful, reasonable negotiations a sensible outcome can be achieved for the entire government. England will help all of achieve our goals. With a strong coastal bias and an inevitable navy that will strike fear into the hearts of all other Civilizations, England stands as a strong foundation for the National Democratic Party to achieve our ultimate goal of domination. The National Democratic Party would like to thank everybody who voted in this vital decision for the course of our Civilization. We’d like to especially thank The Pirate Party and the Worker’s Party for helping us achieve the sensible, versatile and dynamic decision of England. We would also like to thank everyone in Ad Astra, The Social Democratic Party, The Global Cultural Initiative Party and the countless independents who voted in this election. Without you, democracy would not work. A wide variety of perspectives are necessary in all aspects of democracy, and your willingness to debate with us sensibly and with a strong code of conduct is appreciated greatly. England is a versatile, mighty civilization and we at the National Democratic Party look forward to forging the future with our esteemed peers, whether they belong to a party or not. u/grachamoncha on behalf of: The National Democratic Party Category:Political Party